Troy Hene
History Troy Hene's mother Mira was doing some early Christmas shopping for the year ahead of her when she met a gorgeus young man. The two fell in love when they locked eyes. Spending a month together when the young man left Mira learned she was pregant. Troy was born in November 27 1997. It was a very snowy night and the young man that Mira had met returned. He was only there for a brief moment just to tell Mira one thing. He said "This baby is special and will need to be kept safe." He was gone in a flash and Troy was born. He grew up loving snow as he was born in Vancouver where there is usually always snow. But well he was only 5 Mira got a job in Japan. Troy was very upset, loosing all his friends. But he regretfully went. Well driving Troy saw a sign saying "Camp Izanagi" Right away Troy wanted to join this camp. But because they had no money spending it all on a condo, his mother wouldn't let him go. Not knowing it was a camp for demigods. Troy eventually ran away when he was 14 years old on November 20th . After dodging many police trying to find him by hiding in the allies and buying food from stores with the money he had in his backpack, he reached camp on his birthday. When he reached inside he got claimed by Kuraokami. Personality Troy is very smart, but because his family was very sporty he kept his brains under wraps. But he is also very sporty. He is usually upbeat until he gets offended or someone insults him or someone he loves. He also loves snow to quite a creepy digree. Powers Offensive #Children of Kuraokami are able to create weapons out of pure ice and snow; however, the user can only create one weapon at time and it cannot be bigger than the one who made it. #Children of Kuraokami are able to create an icy tornado that not only blows away enemies, but also freezes them. #Children of Kuraokami are able to create a small avalanche which can bury enemies. Defensive #Children of Kuraokami are able to create a wall made of ice that blocks them from most attacks. #Children of Kuraokami are able to create a snowstorm that obstructs the view of enemies. #Children of Kuraokami are able to create armor out of ice which will melt after a while. Passive #Children of Kuraokami are stronger in the cold and winter. Likewise, they are weaker in the hot weather and summer. #Children of Kuraokami are able to withstand extreme cold. Supplementary #Children of Kuraokami are able to freeze water in an instant. #Children of Kuraokami are able to create a hail storm that can either hurt or distract enemies. #Children of Kuraokami are able to camouflage themselves in snow or ice. The longer they do this the more they are drained. Counsellor Only #In rare cases, Children of Kuraokami are able to create either a massive hailstorm, blizzard or sleet that creates massive damage and landscape changes. In turn, the user is drained severely. Relationships